ABSTRACT Long-acting injectable antiretroviral therapy (LAI ART) is anticipated to be a major advance in the management of HIV infection. However, how this therapeutic innovation will be received among patients and providers remains unclear. At present, there are few data with which to forecast, let alone, plan for incorporation of this innovation in HIV care into practice. Our preliminary studies demonstrate excitement for LAI ART among participants in research trials of this mode of ART administration, with possibly less enthusiasm among HIV care providers. With the proposed research studies, we seek to gain a deeper understanding of the perceptions regarding LAI ART among diverse groups of PLHIV in the US and their care providers. This understanding will be used to inform the roll-out of LAI ART, including the development of tools that PLHIV and providers can use to guide shared decision-making when choosing among treatment options.